This invention relates generally to a stove for burning solid fuels such as wood or coal, with a window for viewing the fire, and more particularly to an improved collapsible door assembly for shielding the window at selected times, such as when loading the stove with fuel.
Stoves of the above-mentioned type are well known, as shown for example by U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,766 (Stevenson). The present invention has as its primary objective the provision of an improved door assembly which affords a more positive and effective closure. Other objects of the present invention include the provision of a collapsible door assembly without exposed handles, tracks, etc. that detract from the appearance of the stove.